Going to Other World's now
Loweemon, Agunimon and Lobomon are watching the sky Loweemon: The Darkness within us... how can that be? I know we stronger to fight it. ?????: Oh, but you are stronger. Then they saw Cherubimon All: Cherubimon! Cherubimon: The darkness is nothing to fear. And yet... how frustrating that Seraphimon and Ophanimon refuses it's power. Why, you training with him forever and still... you'd never be a Digimon Warrior in his eyes. Lobomon: You can't say something to them. And what is it that I have failed to learn? Cherubimon: You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled. Then they heard the bell ring from the Castle and they went to find out, and Cherubimon is gone Meanwhile Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is at their room, playing with his toy Weapons. Kotemon: Hmm... Kumamon: What's wrong? Kotemon: I don't know. I just think about... What happen to me and Bearmon's home? Kumamon: We don't know what after the Digital World is save fom Lucemon. Bearmon: Yeah... Still we're glad youhave been reborn. Kumamon: Yeah, it's very nice for me to be Reborn. Kotemon: And one more thing, once I gained some straight! I'll be strong like Lobomon! Kumamon: Sure hope you will. Kotemon: And even though, they didn't talk to you about the Other World's because you're so small like us. Kumamon: Hey! And what if I use a Snowball at you? Kotemon: I'm just kidding. Don't be so angry. Then they heard the Beep Ring around the Castle Kotemon: What's that? Kumamon: I don't know. But we have to find out. They are gonna a leave ????: Better hurry, boys. They saw a three Digimon Bearmon: What the? Kumamon: How did you get here in our room? ???? 2: Or you'll never see Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon again. Kotemon: What? You're insane. They were our Friends, and we can see them anytime we want. ???? 3: Like right now? They're leaving the Digital World. And by the time you'd catch up... They'll be a different Digimon. Kumamon: Look. You don't know the first thing about them. They are Legendary Warrior of Fire, Light and Darkness. Kotemon: And are you trying to pick a fight? ????: Ridiculous. Is that what you call a friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself with your best friend. Well then, what could you possible know when you're stuck here for 2 years, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny World? They went to the Portal And they remember the time they have great friends to the!, and now they realised what they means Kotemon: Lobomon! Kumamon: Loweemon! Bearmon: Agunimon! Meanwhile Seraphimon: ...And this time as you are now Digimon Warrior, you must always conscious of- They heard the bell ring and the mirror is Glowing Ophanimon: Seraphimon. You better come see this. Seraphimon: Sure. What's going on? Then Lobomon, Agunimon and Lwoeemo appeared Lobemmon: What's happen? Beetlemon: We don't know for sure. Agunimon: Where's Kumamon and his friends? Kazemon: We don't know, why aren't they here? They look Seraphimon and Ophanimon who was talking to the Mirror Ophanimon: Really? Okay, I'll send my Warriors to find out. They look at them Seraphimon: Warriors. It was my other human friend, Yen Sid. And he was an old friend to master Erapus, And Erapus said to me, he was not master anymore... but he still keep close eye the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we Digimon warriors of Mystic, Warriors and Guardian's must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells the Digidestined of heart are in danger. Not only from the codes of darkness as you may assume... but also from a new threat- one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form- Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As Digimon warriors of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's, you are tasked with striking down and who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are working together with Formless. Erapus tried to pass this news on Master Xehanort, but his repeated attempts to reach him have failed. He doubt there is any connection, and get... This is troubling him. Ophanimon: And we tried to pass the news to Cherubimon, but his repeating attempt to reach him have fail. Loweemon: So he's gone? Seraphimon: So here we are. I need you 5 to get this situation under control. Destroy the Unversed, and find the leader. Erapus unlocked the Lanes Between. You will all use these Forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. I know Digimon doesn't go to the Human World, but they can go see other worlds except the Human World. The darkness loom closer than usual with these spaces, but your armors will protect you. Even though, remember the rules I said to you. You won't tell anyone there are other worlds. Now leave, and fulfil your adventure. All: Yes, Seraphimon. Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon is gonna leave Ophanimon: Wait, you three. Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you have change our mind. Agunimon: How come? Ophanimon: You should know, that we care for you all like Children's to us. If we could have my way, we would name you Digimon Warrior in a second. But, who would I know, when you are so obsessed with power? But you three mustn't be afraid of losing. Lobomon: We won't. Ophanimon: Dear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You will not forget Agunimon: We won't. Thank, you. And this time... We won't let it happen to us. They left Kazemon: , me and Beetlemon be best on our way. Then they saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon running Ophanimon: Wait, you two. Before you go, I have one.... well.... a request for you, two. Beetlemon: And what would that be? Ophanimon: We said to them this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Digimon.... and we meant it. And however, that flicker of darkness they displayed during the exam- we know it runs very deep. Seraphimon: If they were to- if those power were to prove too much for them to handle, we need you two to bring Loweemon back to me at once. It's for his own good. I couldn't bear to lose any of you to the darkness. Beetlemon: What about Lobomon and Agunimon? Seraphimon: They will take care of Loweemon. And don't know if they could handle it. Kazemon: We will, Chiro. Beetlemon: And don't worry. we promise you we will bring Loweemon back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Digimon Warrior. They are looking at sky Kazemon: He's not as weak as you think. Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon saw Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon All: Lobomon! Loweemon! Agunimon! Agunimon; It's okay. we'll be fine. They press the button on their Armor Piece, and they are in full Armor, they use their sword sword and beam up to the sky, and it created a portal. They toss their sword to the air and it became a Glider, a Motorcycle and a Plane and now they left the Digital World Kotemon: They're gone. Bearmon: What should we do now? Kumamon: I don't know. But maybe... They press the button on their Armor Piece, and they are full Armor Kotemon: Whoa! Bearmon: Cool! Kumamon: I never had one before. Let's do this! They toss the sword, Rod and Shield to the air and it became a Hoverboard, Jet Ski and a Bike and they left the Digital World Kazemon: Wait! Boys! Ophanimon: Oh No. They wouldn't. Seraphimon: Kazemon, Beetlemon, you have to bring them back. Ophanimon: And Socerymon, I want you to go with them. Socerymon: Okay. Kazemon: Don't worry, we will. They press the button on their Armor Piece and they are full Armor, they toss their sword to the Air and it became a Flying Broom, a Flying Car and a Rocket and and they left the Digital World Category:Crossovers